The present invention pertains to pre-cutover switching system testing and more particularly to an arrangement for an automated testing for the application of the proper ringing signals to the subscriber line.
When a new switching system, such as a GTD-5 EAX, is installed to replace an existing switching system such as a step-by-step system, there is a testing interval during which time the subscriber's cables are double jumpered to both switching systems. That is, each subscriber line will have an appearance on an inlet to each switching system. This double jumpering arrangement is made at the main distribution frame.
Typically, manual procedures were employed to verify a subscriber's line connection prior to cutover of the subscriber's service from one switching system to another. These manual procedures would be as follows: first, an operator initiated a subscriber type access to the untested switching system. Then, the operator sent out the calling number of the subscriber to be verified.
The untested switching system connected the operator to the subscriber and applied the ring signaling. If the subscriber answered the call, the operator would ask whether their connection was audible and noise free and verified that the correct subscriber had been reached. If the subscriber didn't answer, the test must be retried.
These manual procedures are time consuming and uneconomical. Furthermore, the subscriber needs to become involved in the testing operation.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an economical and automated arrangement for subscriber line verification and ring testing which is devoid of subscriber participation or annoyance.